


a lot like love

by softjace (hhwgv)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Luke-centric, Morning After, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/softjace
Summary: ...she looked like a goddess, and Luke wanted to worship her forever.





	a lot like love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [this prompt](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/84892.html?thread=1297308#t1297308) for round 3 of the Shadowhunters Fic-a-thon! I've never written Luke/Maryse before and I challenged myself to write this in ten minutes, so... enjoy!

Warm sunlight shone through the thick curtains and Luke immediately knew that he’d slept longer than he usually did. They’d slept the morning away, something Luke hadn’t been able to do in years. He never thought he would step foot in an Institute again, much less spend the night. The events of the previous evening were still fresh in his mind, especially when he turned and saw Maryse lying next to him. Her dark hair was spread across the pillow and she was still sleeping peacefully – she looked like a goddess, and Luke wanted to worship her forever.

As happy as he felt, guilt still gnawed at the back of his mind. It had been over a year since Jocelyn’s death, but he still felt her all around him. She was the person who taught him what it truly meant to be in love, the first person who loved him completely, and there was a part of him that thought moving on was too easy.

Falling in love with Maryse was unexpected, but easy. She made him feel less alone, helped him through the shroud of grief that surrounded him for so long after Jocelyn was killed, and when the fog lifted, it was too late. They’d already fallen for each other.

Maryse wasn’t his first love and he wasn’t convinced she’d be his last, but with their bodies intertwined and their lips pressed against one another, it felt a lot like love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! I love this pairing and I'm definitely going to write more for them when my writer's block is finally gone!


End file.
